


Dean’s Not A Dick? What?

by LaserV



Series: Anything For Love [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan Needs a Hug, Adam Milligan is Not Forgotten, Adam Milligan is a Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Dean Winchester is Not Heterosexual, Dean Winchester is a Dick, Dean Winchester is not a dick, Hurt Adam Milligan, Multi, POV Adam Milligan, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserV/pseuds/LaserV
Summary: After Kate dies, Adam is taken in by the Winchesters. Although Adam doesn’t want to believe it, he grows to fall in love with his oldest half brother, Dean Winchester. Things are perfect until Adam learns the truth about this “perfect” man.
Relationships: Adam Milligan/Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester
Series: Anything For Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759039
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Dean’s Not A Dick? What?

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this story and want to do more. Enjoy! :)

Adam sat across from Dean. The room was silent. Adam was in tears. They had just finished arguing. Adam would do anything for love, but...

Was it even love at this point?

Or just some distorted fantasy?

Adam found out the hard way.

—————————

——————Chapter One——Dean’s Not A Dick? What?—————

Kate had always told him he was so gorgeous. His eyes, hair, heart. Everything. Adam loved to hear that from her, knowing she meant it.

Now she was gone, and Adam was with his half brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester. Adam was lying in bed, bawling his eyes out. He just wanted to reach out and grab his mother. But, he couldn’t. Not anymore. He regretted so many things. He regretted not saying he loved her enough. Not hugging her enough. 

Adam heard the door open and quickly wiped away his tears.

“Who is it?” He croaked, lifting his head from the pillow.

“It’s Dean.” Dean’s voice was softer than when he first ordered the kid to his room. 

“What do you want.” The way Adam spoke wasn’t even a question. His voice was so angry. As it should be.

“Adam...I, I lost my mother too. I was almost as broken as you. Just talk to me, kid. You’ll feel a bit better.” Dean spoke. He sat on Adam’s bed. 

Adam rolled over to look at Dean. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“And that’s fine. Just, when you’re ready, come talk to me.” Dean replied. He remained gentle despite Adam’s poisonous tone. “And if you ever feel like doing anything.....bad, to yourself, you come to my room and I’ll hug you as long as it takes to make you feel better. My doors always open. I’ll be here for you.”

Dean stood up and left Adam’s room, leaving him alone in his new room, surrounded by dull walls and covered by wrinkled sheets.

———————

Hours had passed. Adam was just sitting there in his room. It was silent. Until,

“Adam! Dinner’s ready!”

It was Sam.

Sam was sweet, but he just wasn’t all that understanding. He’s a nice guy, though.

Adam got up and lazily walked down the hallways. The bunker was so big. It was like a maze.

Adam reached the dining table. The plates were set out with food piled on top of them. Adam sat down at an untouched plate and picked up a fork. He lazily picked at the food with his fork.

He was sat next to Dean, who was next to Castiel, called Cas. Across from Dean was a small blonde boy named Jack, who had quite astonishing blue eyes tat were unbelievably innocent. His innocence could get kind of annoying though. Next to Jack, across from him, was Sam. The dining table had 3 chairs on each side. It was either sitting next to Jack, or Dean. Dean won by a long run.

Dean nudged Adam, and with a smile, mouthed “Eat, please.”

Now, Dean isn’t the nicest, but he was being so gentle and patient with Adam it was unbelievable. His eyes were hypnotic.

Adam nodded and shoved a forkful of butter noodles into a mouth. Sam was talking about a case, of course starting the conversation with, “So get this...”

It all goes in one ear and out the other. Adam didn’t like monsters. Especially ghouls. They had eaten his mother. 

Sam had already eaten his plate and was discussing the topic. Dean nodded with a mouthful of noodles. Cas just sat there, listening with a glass of water.

Jack was eating his noodles, earning a weird glance from Dean. Adam couldn’t read it. He was too focused of the color of Dean’s irises. Jack put on his best smile and put the rest of his plate back into the pot. Sam looked at him, confused. Jack loved butter noodles. Adam could tell because when he heard they were gonna have them for dinner he almost screamed with joy. Cas was a pretty good cook.

Dinner was done and everyone went to their assigned rooms.

Adam sat in his bed. He looked at the ticking alarm clock on his nightstand. It was a bland white with some scratches.

It was now midnight. Adam couldn’t sleep. He felt worthless. It’s obvious the Winchesters don’t need him, and his mother is gone. The only person that truly understood him. That encouraged him. That loved him.

Adam stood up and walked to through the maze of hallways there were in the bunker before finally finding the kitchen. He took a knife and stood in front of the sink. His arm hovered over the sink, the knife hovering over his wrist. Dean’s words flashed in his mind.

“...if you ever feel like doing anything.....bad, to yourself, you come to my room...”

Those words echoed through Adam’s head. He slid the knife across the forearm of his left arm. Again and again. Adam dropped his arms to his side. He put the knife away. And walked down the many hallways, passing his room. The blood smeared on his arm from the fresh cuts. Adam wanted them to keep bleeding. The physical distracted him from the emotional and mental pain.

Adam lazily walked to a room with scratches and chipped paint all over the door. He turned the knob.

A man pulled a string and a lamp turned on that was placed on the nightstand.

“Adam?” Dean called, unsure if it was the younger boy or not.

“Dean.” Adam’s words were neutral in emotion. He felt a drop of blood drip down his left forearm.

“What’s up, buddy?” Dean asked, his eyes adjusting.

“I did it.” His voice cracked.

“Did what?” Dean asked.

Adam walked to Dean’s bed and kneeled on the soft mattress, it’s sheet wrinkled. He showed Dean his bloody forearm. “I did it.” Adam was on the verge of tears.

Dean’s lips parted as his sucked air between his teeth. The sound you make when you wince. Dean quickly opened a drawer and pulled out a white cloth. He rushed to wrap it around the younger boy’s wrist.

“I told you to come to me, Adam...” Dean whispered.

“I did.” Adam replied.

“No, before darling.” Dean explained. Adam liked when Dean called him pet names.

“I’m sorry, Dean.” Adam spoke after Dean bandaged Adam’s arms.

“It’s okay, Adam. You don’t need to apologize. I understand the feeling.” Dean replied.

He lifted the sheets, welcoming Adam to stay the night in his bed, which Adam gladly accepted.

——————

Adam woke up, his hair a mess. The sheets were wrinkled and the blanket were a mess to match Dean’s cluttered room. Dean was gone and he could hear voices from outside Dean’s room. Adam got up and rubbed his eyes. He yawned and walked through a maze that were the halls of the bunker to the singing table where breakfast was. Adam’s favorite. Pancakes and scrambled eggs. Yay!

Except, things seemed different. Sam was eating as he should be. Cas was just drinking some water because he didn’t eat food. He would taste every particle. It would be overwhelming. Dean was eating like normal. Jack had significantly less than the other three plates. Adam didn’t think much of it though.

Jack was sitting where Sam was the night before. Cas where Jack was sitting. And Sam where Cas was sitting.

What made Adam smile though, was that Dean patted the seat next to him for Adam to sit next to him. And on his pancake, in Dean’s handwriting was, 

“Good Morning, Buddy”.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
